New Beginnings
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP's request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the Black Widow but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.
1. Mission Debreif

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 1, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:**** 700.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.****  
****Author's Note:****This story has nothing to do with any of my other stories, it's a completely new idea that was given to me by **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** and fuelled by **_**Precious93**_** so you should thank the two of them if you like the first chapter of this story :) I do hope you guys like this one and let know what you thought ... Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of '**_**New Beginning**_**', part of my new series, '**_**Something Worth Fighting For**_**.'**

**Chapter One: Mission Debrief...**

_**Agent Phil Coulson's Office,  
SH.I.E.L.D. Headquarters,  
Unknown Location, USA...  
4**__**th**__** November 2005...**_

"So what did I do to piss off Pirate Patch this time, Uncle Phil?" Agent Clinton 'Clint' Francis Barton asked his handler, smirking as the suit groaned when the archer used '_Uncle_'.

"Barton, how many times do I have to tell you...? Stop calling me '_Uncle_' when we're working," Phil reprimanded his nephew before sighing as he looked down at the magnolia folder on his desk. "The Council wants S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best field agent to take out a rogue _Red Room_ agent... the _Black Widow_... This is her file..." the suit stated as he handed the archer the folder, Clint instantly sobering up at the mention of '_the Black Widow_'. It was a well known secret around the various S.H.I.E.L.D. bases across the globe that very few agents returned from their missions to terminate the infamous Spider... Not even _Cavalry _ had been able to finish the Russian assassin.

"'_Target name: Natalia Alianova Romanova aka Black Widow. Target D.O.B.: 22__nd__ November 1984. Nationality: Russian, previously USSR up until 1989. Biological Parents: Senator Alexander Drakov and Miss Sophia Romanova. Affiliation: ex-Red Room agent'_," Clint read before pulling out a picture _Cavalry_ had managed to get of the red haired beauty. "She's only a kid," the archer whispered, almost to himself as he looked into the emerald green eyes of the assassin.

"She's a twenty year old who has 167 confirmed kills with at least a hundred more," Phil stated, watching the archer pause in surprise. "She has only ten less confirmed kills than you," he added, watching the wheels in Clint's head turn.

"The _Red Room_? What type of facility was it?" Clint asked, flicking through some of the profiles of the people the _Black Widow_ had terminated.

"It was a secret Russian government facility who trained children to become assassins... It was set up during the time of the Communist regime, USSR by a man called _Ivan Petrovitch_... We believe that the facility had several different programmes such as the _Black Widow_ programme which kidnapped young girls and then trained them into cold hearted assassins and seductresses... Ms Romanova is the most well know and successful _Black Widow_ we are aware of..." Phil explained, watching Clint think over this information.

"What happened to Senator Drakov and his wife?" Clint asked as he kept his eyes on the picture of Natalia Romanova.

"They were killed in a fire in 1989 just before the fall of the USSR regime... Natalia was taken soon afterwards from the orphanage she had been placed in until family members could be contacted... _Petrovitch_ posed as her '_uncle_' and took her..." Phil responded, leaning back to watch Clint carefully. "What are you thinking Barton?" he asked after a few minutes of absolute silence.

"I've seen that look before... that look in her eyes..." Clint started, lifting his head to look at his uncle/ handler. "And you have too..." he added as he handed the picture of Natalia.

"Where?" Phil asked, even though he knew exactly what Clint was talking about.

"Me... I had... I have the same look in my eyes... I've been here at S.H.I.E.L.D. for seven years but I've never felt like I belong here... I don't trust anyone... That's what she's feeling..." Clint stated, not realising that he was appearing very protective of this practical stranger to him... but he somehow feel connected to her from the similar backgrounds: they both were used by people who were their supposed guardians.

"Barton, your job is to terminate the _Black Widow_ not to sympathise with her... Is that clear...? This order is from the Council..." Phil stated as Clint suddenly stood up with the folder and picture of his '_target_' in his hands.

"_Sir_, I am very aware of my orders... Remove the opposition... But that doesn't mean that assassinating a person who was forced into doing what they did to survive is the only way to get the job done," Clint stated before walking out of the office, looking down at the location the_ Black Widow_ was currently in...

_Budapest_...

'_**This is just like Budapest all over again...'**_

'_**You and I remember Budapest very differently'**_

**So... was this any good...? Let me know what you think :) And I hope to have the second chapter up by the end of the week :)**


	2. Contact Interrogate Engage

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,340.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.****  
****Author's Note:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/ or reviewed the least chapter, especially the following;**

_LadyBookworm18 (I'm glad you liked it so far... I hope this continues to be good :)_

_Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP (I updated as soon as possible :) Hope you like it :)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I hope it meets your expectations :)_

_The21stquinn (I hope you like this new chapter... Told you I'd get it up tonight :)_

_Guest 21__st__ November 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I updated as soon as possible :) Hope this was as good as the start :)_

**Chapter Two: Contact... Interrogate... Engage...**

_**Two Weeks Later...  
15**__**th**__** November 2005...  
Budapest, Hungary...**_

Clint blew his hands, rubbing them rapidly to try to quell the cold feeling he was beginning to feel in the tops of his fingers while he watched his mark make her way down the half crowded streets of the Hungarian Capital, the archer watching for any sort of indication that the red haired assassins was on a mission of her own. He had been trailing her for two weeks now and Romanova had yet to make a move that even remotely suggested that she was in Budapest for a mission. From what Clint could tell, the _Black Widow_ was dormant and would not come to play unless Natalia felt threatened.

Clint paused as he noticed the building Romanova was walking towards, the archer quickly taking out his bow and drawing an arrow at the suspicious development in his mission. _'Why is the __**Black Widow**__ going to an orphanage?'_ the Hawk thought to himself as he kept his eyes locked on his mark. He pulled back the string when he witnessed Romanova put her left hand in her coat pocket but the sandy blonde agent stayed his hand as he watched the Russian beauty take out three wads of cash before placing them in a white envelope. Clint watched as Natalia placed the envelope through the letter box before quickly leaving, making sure that no one had seen her but the red head was oblivious to the fact that _Hawkeye_ was tracking her every movement.

Clint lowered his bow as he watched Natalia walk away from the orphanage, a sudden sense of protectiveness and respect washing over the archer as the Russian quickly headed back towards her hotel, the Spider watching her surroundings as if looking for assailants to appear and attack her. Barton kept thinking back to her file, mentally flicking through all the information he had been given. _'Kidnapped at the age of five... Ex-Red Room agent,_' he thought to himself before it clicked about what his mark was running from and it wasn't him... It was her ex-colleagues. "That's why S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't had any targets killed by the _Black Widow_... She's trying to escape her previous life," he muttered to himself as he stowed his bow before looking down at the arrow in his hand. The archer took out his pocket knife, marking the arrow with a small spider and hourglass insignia. "The only time _Hawkeye_ has missed since he begun archery," he whispered before placing the arrow back in his quiver before bagging his equipment into its proper bag and following Natalia back to her hotel where he was staying in another suite on the floor above her.

_*** * * Five Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha sighed as she sat at the hotel bar after dismissing yet another advancement, the red head practically praying that she could just finished her drink before heading back to her room. She took another sip of her double vodka before sensing somebody watching her from across the bar. The Russian beauty turned her head to look at the widescreen TV where the bartender had an international friendly between Hungary and Spain playing when a sandy blonde haired man, around her age, caught her eye, the young man trying to discreetly watch her but failing miserably. The seductress couldn't help the immediate, almost instinctive, need to get to know the man who was nothing more than a mere _civilian_. She picked up her drink and was about to take another sip when her instincts took over, making her stand up and walk over to the _civilian_. '_The ultimate seductress wants to be possessed by this mere civilian... Am I drunk or have I just given up running anymore?_' Natalia thought to herself as she smiled at the man warmly.

"_Hi there... I couldn't help but notice you looked a bit lonely... Mind if I join you...?_" Natalia asked in Hungarian, presuming the man knew the language since he was holding a glass of what looked to be cider.

"_Not at all... I could use the company..._" the man replied in the same tongue, returning her warm smile. "_Do you mind me asking why a beautiful woman like yourself is doing all alone in a bar on a Saturday night?_" he asked, genuinely wanting to know why the beauty in front of him was by herself.

"_Maybe because I just needed to find the right person to keep me company_," Natalia replied as she sat down beside him. "_How rude of me for not introducing myself... My name is Natalia Romanova_," she added, offering her hand to her new acquaintance.

"_Clint Barton..._" Clint replied, taking Natalia's offered hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "_I can't help but wonder that you're not from here... Maybe Russian...? Or am I totally wrong..._?" he asked, making the red head smirk at him warmly.

"_You are correct Mr Barton, I am Russian... But how did you know..._?" Natalia replied, watching Clint carefully as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"_Just call me Clint... I major in international languages and culture_," Clint replied, smiling as Natalia grinned at him.

"_Okay Clint... Which language would you prefer I speak?_" Natalia asked just as everyone watching the match jumped up and started cursing at the screen as one of the Hungarian players was sent off.

"_I speak thirteen languages; English, Russian, Hungarian, Spanish, Hebrew, Portuguese, Arabic, French, German, Italian, Irish, Japanese and Chinese_" Clint replied, smiling as the red head smirked at him.

"_What nationality are you...?_" Natalia asked in Russian, watching Clint smirk at her when he realised what language she had used.

"_I'm American... I've been travelling Europe for the past three months,_" Clint replied, smiling at Natalia as he reached forward to brush a stray ruby red lock from her face.

"_And how come a man like yourself is all alone at a bar tonight_?" Natalia asked, watching Clint freeze slightly at her question.

"_I..._" Clint started but stopped himself as he remembered the last relationship he had been in. "_The last girlfriend I had cheated on me because I was always working and trying to make a living for us... Came home one night and found her in bed with a close mate of mine... I walked out on her and never saw her again..._" he whispered, making Natalia pause in surprise.

"_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry,_" Natalia whispered as she caught Clint's hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles comfortingly.

"_It's fine... You're the first one outside family that I've told_," Clint replied, smiling at her softly. "_Do you want another drink?_" he asked as he stood up, making Natalia smile at him softly.

"_Vodka and orange juice_," Natalia replied, watching Clint nod and walk over to the bartender, making the red head smile to herself softly as she realised that she was able to be herself around Clint without having to wear the _Black Widow_ façade.

_*** * * An Hour Later * * ***_

Natalia gasped as Clint suddenly pushed her up against her now closed hotel room door, the red head moaning as the archer kept his hands on her waist, never touching her more than what she comfortable with, making her want him even more than she had. The red head threw her head back as the sandy blonde brought his lips to the underside of her jaw.

"_Clint... Please..._" Natalia gasped in her mother tongue as said man sucked a mark onto her skin, making the Russian beauty moan in pleasure as he lifted her up to allow her to wrap her dangerous killer legs around his lean waist.

"_Please what Talia..?_" Clint replied as he pulled her away from the door and carried her over to her bed as he brought his lips to Natalia's, kissing her hungrily once more, both moaning into the kiss as he lay her down on the bed, carefully crawling on top of her, straddling her easily before slowly pulling away from her lips when it became necessary for them to breathe again.

"_I..._" Natalia started as they caught their breaths, watching Clint carefully as he brought his lips to her collarbone, sucking and nipping playfully on her soft, pale skin. "_I've never done this before,_" she whispered, making her lover pause his actions and brought his head up to look at her.

"_You're a virgin...?_" Clint whispered as he brought his left hand up to her cheek, brushing a stray lock from her face. Natalia blushed and nodded, turning her head away from Clint's intense gaze, embarrassed at the fact that she had never had sex before this night. "_Hey, hey, don't shy away Natalia... I'm not judging you... In honesty, I'm just in awe that you want to share that with me,_" he whispered as he leaned down slightly to brush his lips against hers softly.

"_You... You're not disgusted with me...?_" Natalia whispered in genuine surprise that Clint wasn't pulling away from her and leaving the room.

"_Why would I be disgusted with you...? You're twenty years old... It's not a surprise to me,_" Clint whispered as he brought his lips to Natalia's, kissing her softly as she leaned up into his touch. "_I want to make you feel good Baby,_" he whispered as he hooked one arm underneath her back, bringing the red head closer to him.

Natalia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Clint slowly brought his hand up to the top of the zipper on her black dress, slowly bringing it down as Natalia's fingers threaded through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair, pulling his mouth even closer to hers as their lips meet hungrily.

Clint slowly pulled away from her lips to pull her dress down over her arms, keeping his lust filled stormy grey eyes locked with Natalia's emerald green ones. "You are beautiful Natalia..." the archer whispered in English as he pulled the short black dress over the Russian's head. Natalia blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment before Clint caught her chin and brought her face so they were looking at each other. "Don't... We won't do anything you don't want us to do... I just want to make you feel good... Will you let me do that?" he whispered, running his thumb over her bottom lip tenderly.

Natalia smiled at Clint before bringing her hands to his chest and slowly undoing the buttons of his black dress shirt before pushing it over his shoulders. "I want to... I... I trust you," she whispered as she slowly pulled his wife beater out of his jeans and over his head. "Unless you don't want to...?" she added hesitantly.

Clint smiled at her softly before pecking her lips gently. "Oh I most definitely want to make love to you Darlin'... I just plan on making you feel good tonight..." Clint whispered before bringing his lips to her left breast, just above the cup of her purple and black lace push up bra.

Natalia moaned loudly in pleasure when Clint suddenly wrapped his lips around her erect nipple through her bra, the red head throwing her head back in pleasure as her lover pleased her tits, spending equal time on each before gently kissing her stomach as he undid her bra with ease, tossing the fabric somewhere off the bed behind him.

"Oh God... Clint..." Natalia gasped as said man teasingly ran his tongue into her belly button before crawling further down her body.

"Mmm... Natalia..."Clint whispered as he nuzzled the inside of her left thigh affectionately with his cheek while he left his hand resting on the waistband of her lace thong. "I can smell just how wet you are... I can't wait to taste you Babe..." he whispered against the skin of her thigh as he kissed the spot just under her sex tenderly.

Natalia leaned up on her elbows to watch Clint slowly pull her thong off, making the red head raise her hips to allow him to remove it properly. The Russian bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover nuzzle her mound with his nose, making her gasp as he hummed contently against her.

"You smell so good Nat..." Clint whispered before gently running his tongue along her slit, making Natalia gasp and moan in pleasure at the foreign sensation. The archer grinned against his lover's cunt as he slowly brought his left hand up to her entrance, slowly as to not frighten her, pushing his middle finger inside her leisurely. "Relax Babe... I'm not going to hurt you... I want to make you feel good," he whispered when he felt Natalia tense at the sudden invasion.

Natalia nodded and relaxed her muscles as she watched Clint lower his head again and suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit, making her moan and gasp his name in pleasure at the sensation, tossing her head back as Clint worked her lower lips expertly.

Suddenly Clint pulled her right leg over his left shoulder, burying his face further into her cunt as he added a second then a third finger inside her, adding more to Natalia's pleasure. "Clint... Fuck..." she moaned as said man pulled his lips away from her lower lips and crawled back her body with his three, now four, fingers still buried inside her cunt.

"Come for me Nat... I want you to come for me Baby," Clint whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers, watching the red head toss her head back in pleasure as she screamed his name loudly as she came hard, her juices coating his fingers.

Clint pressed soft kisses all over her face as Natalia came down from her high, panting heavily as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her cunt and brought them up to his mouth, sucking her juices off his fingers, grinning and humming contently at the taste.

Natalia blushed at Clint's actions, turning her head away as she steadily regained her breathing. Clint chuckled and caught her chin gently, turning her head back so he could look her in the eye. "Hey, don't be embarrassed Natalia... I want to eat you out..." he whispered before bringing his lips to her ear. "It was such a turn on to eat you out," he added huskily, making Natalia moan at the tone of his voice.

"I want you to fuck me Clint," Natalia whispered as Clint peppered kisses along her neck and jaw, smiling against her skin.

"I'm not going fuck you Nat," Clint whispered as he allowed Natalia pull his jeans and boxers off of him, the red head gasping as she found out of big her lover was. "I'm gonna make love to you," he whispered as he caught her lips softly.

"I'm on the pill so we don't have to use a condom if you're clean or if you don't want to," Natalia whispered as she reached down between them to grip Clint's cock, pumping him firmly, making the archer groan at the feel of her small, pale hand on him.

Clint grinned before suddenly flipping them over so Natalia was on top of him. "It's better if you're on top the first time... It can hurt girls on their first time," the archer whispered softly as an explanation as he lay down with Natalia straddling him. "Are you sure you want to do this Natalia...?" he added as he noticed a nervous glint in her emerald green eyes.

Natalia paused slightly before nodding. "Yes... I'm sure Clint," she whispered softly as he raised his left hand to her cheek, cupping it softly as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip affectionately. The red head reached between them and grabbed his rock hard cock, and with Clint's help, positioning it at her entrance.

"Whenever you're ready Natalia," Clint whispered as he rested his right hand on his lover's right hip while he kept his left on her cheek, waiting for her to make a move.

Natalia smiled down at Clint as she sucked his thumb into her mouth, grinning at him cheekily as she bit down on the pad of his thumb tauntingly while slowly sinking down on his cock, wincing slightly as her barrier broke, a slight pain - something on the lines of a very sharp pinch - passing through her body, making her stop moving until it passed.

Clint noticed Natalia's closed eyes as she waited to become adjusted to having him inside her. The archer slowly took his thumb from her mouth and brought it to her breast bone, keeping his eyes locked on her face as he used his hand to listen to her rapid heartbeat. "You're so beautiful Natalia... I'm so honoured to be your first... You're so perfect," he whispered softly, making Natalia opened her eyes to look at him with a surprised look. The archer smiled up at her as he slowly sat up, making sure that he didn't hurt her in the process. Clint smiled at Natalia as he brushed a few stray locks out of her face, smiling at her softly as she rested her forehead against his. "Move whenever you're comfortable Nat... I'm here for you... Okay...?" he whispered as he slowly caught her lips with his as she brought her hands to the back of his neck, holding it firmly as she slowly rocked her hips against his, both of them moaning in pleasure at the feeling.

"Clint," Natalia gasped into Clint's mouth as his length suddenly hit her sweet spot inside her, making her throw her head back in pleasure while Clint brought his lips to her chest, differencing between sucking and nipping on both of her nipples, heightening the red head's pleasure tenfold.

"Beautiful," Clint whispered against Natalia's chest, smiling as the Russian's nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck as they rocked together towards their climaxes. "Fuck... Natalia... You're so fucking tight..." he groaned loudly against her chest.

Natalia brought her lips to Clint's, kissing him hungrily as he brought his left hand between them, his thumb easily finding her clit, rubbing circles around it. The red head moaned her lover's name into his mouth as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck while breaking the kiss, both panting heavily as she rested her forehead against his.

"Clint... I'm close," Natalia moaned, closing her eyes as her walls tightened further around Clint's cock, showing that the red head was indeed very close to going over the edge.

"I'm close too Nat..." Clint whispered as he brought hips to Natalia's ear, smirking as he heard the red head's breathing hitch in response to him breathing deeply in her ear. "Come on Baby... I want to feel you come around me... I want to feel you come for me Natalia," he whispered huskily and seductively into her ear.

And that was all that Natalia needed to hear to go over the edge, the red head screaming Clint's name as she came hard around him, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, shouting her name as he came inside her.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Natalia on top of Clint, both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. "Fuck... Nat..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's sweaty forehead, smiling against her skin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you gonna leave...?" Natalia whispered hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer she so desperately feared.

"No... I will never leave you alone Natalia... At least, not willingly... I promise to keep you safe," Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around the red head protectively.

"Thank you Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and trusted her body to the man who was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

**Was this chapter any good...? Please let me know what you think, I need to know what you think to know if I should continue any of my stories so the more reviews I get will lead to quicker updates :)**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I have made a Twitter account to let anyone who reads any of my stories know how the stories are going and letting everyone know when the new chapters/stories will be updated :) And anyone who wants to make requests or suggestion can contact me there... I'm also going to have polls on options for new ideas/chapters/one-shots so if you want, follow me **_** shadowbeat22107**_** and let me know what type of items or plots you guys like and I'll do my best to write to yer requests/ ideas/ opinions :)**


	3. Don't Go

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:**** 2,080.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.****  
****Author's Note:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/ or reviewed the least chapter, especially the following;**

_Rennier (Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter... I updated as soon as was possible :)_

_Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP (I'm glad it was worth the wait, hope this one is just as worthy :)_

_The21stquinn (I'm glad it was a great chapter :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you loved it and that it made your day :) I hope this one is just as good as the last :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you like the different spin, I thought it would be a good spin to have Clint take Natasha's virginity when they first met in order to create the very loyal and understanding relationship that we see in Avengers Assemble :) I hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_Guest 25__th__ November 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I'm glad you thought it was hot :) I was requested to do the whole story by _Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP_ but Natasha being a virgin was an idea I thought of at three in the morning when I just needed something to do – don't ask why I was up at that time, even I don't know :) I just thought it would be a good twist :) I will be continuing as I never leave a story unfinished but I'm really happy that you want to continue reading it :) Thank you :)_

**Chapter Three: Don't Go...**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Natasha sighed as she woke up, looking up at the man who she had willingly given what was left of her innocence, the red head watching his chest rise and fall as he slept soundly beside her. The Russian returned her head to the crook of Clint's neck, resting her left hand over his chest as she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the man beneath/ beside her, not wanting the archer to leave even though she was positive he would do so when he woke up. She felt safe in his arms and something she had never felt before. When she had still been at the Red Room, she had always been taught that '_love is for children_' but the red head couldn't help but wonder if this was what love could feel like.

"What are you thinking about Natalia?" Clint suddenly whispered, making said woman look up at the slightly smirking man, surprise obviously written over her beautiful features.

"How did you..." Natalia started but was cut off when Clint brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, smiling into the kiss softly.

"Morning Beautiful," Clint whispered when he slowly pulled away, smiling at Natalia softly.

"Morning" Natalia replied with a soft smile although blushing at Clint's greeting. The red head giggled as Clint rolled them over so he was on top of her, peppering kisses along her face. "Are you leaving...?" Natalia asked before she lost her courage.

"Not leaving unless you want me to Nat," Clint replied as he caught her lips in a soft kiss, grinning against her lips when she arched up into his body, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Do you want me to leave?" he whispered as he hooked his arms around her waist.

"No..." Natalia stated, a bit too fast (_sounding desperate if she said so herself_). "_Please... Don't go..._" she whispered in her mother tongue, watching Clint's reaction carefully.

"_I won't... Not unless you want me to go... Or if I'm forced to leave you_," Clint whispered in the same tongue, smiling at the red head softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise...?" Natalia whispered, childishly; after having everyone that had ever meant anything to her either betrayed her or was taken from her, the red head had every right to ask Clint to promise her this one thing.

"I promise Natalia..." Clint whispered before sealing his promise with a deep, passionate kiss, smiling into the kiss when Natalia softly moaned into his mouth, wrapping her limbs around his own, pulling him closer to her. "Relax Baby... I want to make you feel good," he whispered into her mouth, smiling against her lips when she groaned as he caught her wrists and pushed them down into the pillows either side of her head.

"I trust you Clint," Natalia replied as Clint slowly pulled away from her lips, making the archer smile at her tenderly.

"I'm honoured that you trust me Nat... And now I'm gonna show you an advantage of placing that trust in me," Clint whispered as he brought his lips to her ear, smirking slightly as he blew seductively into her ear, making the red head squirm in his touch.

"Please... Clint," Natasha gasped as said man moved his lips to the spot he had learned to be her weak spot from their adventures last night. "Don't tease... please," she begged, making Clint smirk as he marked her skin with a few very noticeable love marks as he slowly moved down her body.

"Relax... I'm gonna take care of you Baby," Clint whispered as he kept her wrists locked down against the pillows affectionately with his hands while he brought his lips to Natalia's chest, leaving more hickeys on her pale skin, grinning smugly when the red head moaned his name sinfully in pleasure as a response.

Natalia gasped in pleasure as Clint took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the erect nub teasingly, the sandy blonde grinning up at the red head as she brought her hands to his head, her fingers threading through his hair, tugging on the short strands when he brought his lips to her other breast, giving it the same pleasure as he had its twin.

"_Oh God... Yes... Fuck... Yes... Please..._" Natalia moaned in Russian, making Clint smirk against her chest as he sucked and tugged on her nipple with his lips and teeth tauntingly as he massaged her other tit firmly.

Clint let go of her nipple with a wet 'pop', grinning at Natalia as he brought his lips to her ear, smirking when she shivered at the feeling of his breath in her ear. "_You're so hot when you moan like that Natalia... Sinfully teasing me like that... I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to let us stay in bed today_," he whispered huskily in his lover's mother tongue, grinning when Natalia moaned her approval into his ear.

"_Mmm... Yes... Clint...Take me..._" Natalia begged before gasping as Clint grinded his right thigh against her cunt.

"Mmm... Nat... You're so wet for me... How much do you want me...?" Clint whispered as he brought his left hand down, looking for something to restrain Natalia's hands to the bed so he could continue to _torture_ her without her hands distracting him.

"Please... Clint... I want you... I want you so much..." Natalia moaned as Clint lowered his head to take her left nipple back into his mouth, pulling on the erect nub with his teeth lightly, making his red haired lover cry out his name in pleasure at the sensation.

Clint grinned as he continued to grind his right thigh against Natalia's core while he used his left hand to palm her right breast and used his right to bring the Russian's bra up to the headboard, making sure she was distracted with his lips so she wouldn't notice what he was planning to do to her.

"Clint... Fuck... Clint," Natalia gasped before Clint suddenly lifted her hands up to the headboard and tying her down to the bed. "Clint... what are you doing?" she whispered, slightly startled at her lover's actions.

"Hey, it's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you Baby... But I can't have you distracting me," Clint explained, smiling at her lovingly as he stroked her sternum affectionately, watching her visibly relax into his touch.

Natalia slowly nodded and watched Clint carefully as he brought his lips to her stomach, pressing soft butterfly kisses all over her soft pale skin, smiling up at her tenderly as his hands rested on hips. The archer smiled as he slowly brought his left hand to the apex of her thighs, slowly running two digits along her slit, his archery roughened thumb teasing her clit with perfect precision.

Clint brought his lips back to Natalia's chest, grinning as the Russian moaned and bucked her hips upwards as he slipped three digits inside her tight pussy. "You're so tight and wet Nat... Is that all for me...? Are you wet for me Nat...? Do you want me...? Do you want me to touch and fuck you...? Yeah... Baby, you're so beautiful..." he whispered softly against her skin.

"Yes... Clint... I'm so wet for you Clint... I want you to touch me... I want you to fuck me... I want you inside me... Fuck Baby... I need you," Natalia moaned as her hips bucking up in pleasure at Clint's actions inside her. "Clint... Fuck... CLINT!" she screamed as she climaxed around Clint's digits, screaming his name in ecstasy as her hips bucked as she rode out the waves of her orgasm around her lover's fingers.

Clint grinned as he watched Natalia come down from her first orgasm, pulling the fingers of his left hand out of her cunt, cleaning her juices from each finger slowly before taking his cock in his hand and positioning it at his lover's entrance, slowly feeding the long thick member into her cunt as her hips continued to buck as she continued to ride out the waves of her ecstasy.

"FUCK... CLINT!" Natalia screamed in pleasure as said man began to slowly trust inside her, prolonging her orgasm and heightening her pleasure tenfold.

"You like this Nat... Does it feel good...?" Clint teased as he began to quicken his thrusts, smirking when Natasha moaned and gripped the restraints on her wrists while Clint lifted both of her legs over his shoulders, the red head's calves resting on his back, sending Clint deeper inside her.

"Yes... Fuck yes... Clint..." Natalia moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint brought his left hand down between them, rubbing her clit teasingly as he continued to pound into her at a steady pace, making sure that he wasn't hurting her in the process.

"Yeah... How good Nat...? Tell me how good this feels for you... I want to know how you're feeling as I make you cum on my cock," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against Natalia's.

"You feel so good inside me Clint... I love the feel of your cock inside me... I'm close... I'm gonna cum on you... I'm gonna cum on your cock," Natasha moaned as she felt her lower walls tighten around Clint's cock, the red head gasping and moaning in pleasure at the sensation of her lover continuing to trust inside her.

"Yeah... Your tight, wet cunt's gonna clamp down on my hard cock... Your pussy is so tight around my cock... You wanna pull me into my own orgasm...?" Clint teased, grunting in pleasure as he felt Natalia's walls tighten further around him, signalling that the red head was very close to going over the edge. "You're so tight and wet... It's so easy for me to trust into you... It's such a fucking turn on too," he whispered huskily into the Russian's ear, grinning smugly as Natalia screamed his name in pleasure as she came hard around his cock, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, shouting her name loudly as he came inside her, his seed pumping into her cunt as he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their respective highs.

Clint slowly reached up and undid Natalia's bra, releasing the red head's hands before slowly flipping them over so Natalia was lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. The sandy blonde wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, holding her close to him as they regained their strength.

"Come with me," Clint whispered after a few minutes as Natalia rested her head on his chest, her left hand resting over his heart.

Natalia frowned in confusion and raised her head to look at Clint. "What...?" she whispered as her lover raised his hand to brush stray locks out of her face.

"Come with me... I'm still travelling around Europe... I want you to come with me... That is, if you want to come with me?" Clint whispered, smiling at the red head softly.

Natalia returned Clint's smile before leaning up and catching his lips softly. "Yes... I'd love to come with you Clint," the Russian whispered softly as she slowly pulled away, smiling at the archer as he grinned at her happily.

"Thank you Nat," Clint whispered as he leaned up and kissed her, grinning happily against her lips as he claimed her lips hungrily.

Natalia returned the kiss with equal passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to his body while slowly rolling them over so he was back on top of her, Clint's grin growing as she moaned into the kiss.

"We're not going to get out of bed today... are we?" Natalia whispered into her lover's mouth, grinning happily as the archer ran his hands over her body.

"Nope... I told you that I was going to make you beg me for us to stay in bed today... And I'm gonna make sure that you're gonna be limping for at least a week," Clint replied as he brought his lips to Natalia's ear. "What do you think Baby?" he added teasingly as he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

"Yes... Clint... Please... Take me..." Natalia begged, her voice husky with lust for her sexy lover.

"I'm not gonna stop Nat..." Clint whispered as they began their sex marathon.

**So was this any good? The next two chapters will involve a lot of feelings from a certain somebody (which do you think?) and chapter five... well that one I don't think anyone but two (possibly three) people know about... So... review and I'll try to update sooner :) love you guys :)**


	4. Black Widow's Confirmation

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 4, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:**** 2,745.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.****  
****Author's Note:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/ or reviewed the least chapter, especially the following;**

_Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP (I'm glad you loved it :) I updated as soon as was possible :)_

_The21stquinn (haha, thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Hope this is what just as good :)_

_Guest 30__th__ November 2013 – please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I updated as soon as was possible :) I'm glad you love it and that it is well written :) hope you like this chapter just as much :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you loved it :) Hehe, I'm the bold one and you're the Genius :) And you're reading my mind again :;)_

_Rennier (You might kill me with the next chapter then... I won't tell you what happens but I'm feeling a lot of people will want to kill me because of chapter 5... I updated as soon as was possible :)_

_All For Jesus (Haha, I'm glad you like it so much... Hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_What I See In The Mirror (Review for Ch. 2; Sorry, my writing can be very graphic sometimes :/ :) I'm glad you're impressed so far :)  
Review for Ch. 3; You might kill me for Ch. 5 then... Just warning you... ;)_

_awhisperthroughthewinds (Thank you :) I'm glad you like my fics so much :) We needed a change and _Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP_ did ask for it so I hope I'm doing her proud :) I'm glad you enjoy my wok so much and that this is just as enjoyable :)_

**Chapter Four: ...**

_**One Week Later...  
22**__**nd**__** November 2005...  
Clint Barton's Personal Apartment...  
Paris, France...**_

Natalia grinned and giggled happily as Clint nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her further back against him, her back fully in-line with his front, the red head resting her hands over his on her stomach.

"Morning Beautiful," Clint whispered softly against the skin of Natalia's neck, smiling as he interlaced his fingers with hers, humming slightly in contentment at the feel of his girlfriend's naked body pressed back up against his. "Happy 21st Baby," he added as the Russian slowly turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, smiling at his lover affectionately.

"Thank you Baby," Natalia whispered as she pressed her lips to his softly. The red head grinned as Clint slowly rolled them over so he was on top, the sandy blonde slowly deepening the kiss as he kept their fingers interlaced.

"I want to bring you out for dinner today Baby... If that's okay with you...?" Clint whispered softly against her lips, grinning happily as Natalia hummed her agreement into his mouth.-

"Mmmm... maybe..." Natalia whispered teasingly into her boyfriend's mouth before gasping as Clint broke the kiss and brought his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and nipping on the skin there tauntingly. "Oh God... mmm... Clint," she moaned as said man brought his lips to the crook of her neck, biting down on her sensitive weak spot so there was a very noticeable love bite on her normally pale skin.

"_Yeah Baby...?" I hope you're not hungry because I'm gonna have you for breakfast_," Clint whispered in Russian as he brought Natalia's had over her head, keeping them pinned as he left love marks along her neck and collarbones, slowly pulling away to inspect works.

Natalia moaned throatily at Clint's words, already feeling herself get wet at his innuendo. "_Clint... You... Tease_," she gasped in her mother tongue as her boyfriend ran his tongue over the swell of her breasts teasingly, smirking up at her smugly as he watched her through hooded eyes while teasingly sliding his talented tongue over her nipples before slowly, almost torturously sucking her left areola into his mouth then doing the same to her right, grinning when she bucked her hips up against his stomach as he teased her breasts.

"_You like this Baby...? You like it when I dominate you..._?" Clint whispered teasingly and huskily as he pressed kisses along Natalia's sternum before going back to teasing her nipples, sucking and nipping on them playfully, spending equal amount of time on each but never enough to let the pleasurable ache in the apex of her thighs ease slightly.

"_Yes... Fuck... Yes... Clint_," Natalia gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint left another hickey on the inside of her right breast while finally freeing her hands so he could bring his own up to palm her tits firmly. The red head brought her hands to her boyfriend's back, her nails digging in as he moved further down her body, keeping his right hand on her breasts while he nuzzled her inner thighs playfully with his two day stubble, knowing exactly how much Natalia loved it.

"_You're so wet Natalia... Are you wet for me...? Are you a good girl who gets wet for her boyfriend...?_" Clint teased as he leisurely ran two fingers along his girlfriend's slit, grinning when the red head moaned and bucked her hips upwards, searching for more pressure from her lover.

"_Yes... I'm so wet for you Clint... You like that, don't you...? You like it when I'm a good girl who gets wet for you_," Natalia replied in a husky and seductive tone, knowing from their past week together Clint loved to hear her talk dirty things to him... And exactly what that would result in her receiving.

Clint groaned as he rested his forehead against Natalia's right hip, the archer trying desperately not to cum on the spot as his brain momentarily shut down at his girlfriend's seductive statement. He slowly brushed his thumb over his lover's very sensitive clit as he pinched her right nipple at the same time, making the red head cry out loudly in pleasure at the sensation.

"_You are such a tease, Natalia_," Clint whispered throatily as he pressed rough kisses against her skin as he made his way down to her entrance, smirking up at his girlfriend as he heard her breath hitch in the Russian's throat when he slowly rubbed his nose teasingly over her slit. "_You really are a good girl aren't you Baby...? You're so wet for me..._" he taunted as he lazily pushed two digits inside her cunt, grinning smugly when Natalia moaned and bucked her hips in pleasure at the sensation.

"_Please... Clint... Don't tease..._" Natalia begged as Clint slowly dragged his tongue over her clit, the archer smirking as he added a third digit inside her entrance. The Russian's nails digged further into her boyfriend's back when he suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and nipping on her bundle of nerves teasingly, making Natalia call out his name in pleasure as her walls tightened around his fingers as he pushed her further towards going over the edge.

"_Do you want to cum Nat...? Do you want to cum for me...?_" Clint teased as he slowly added a fourth finger inside his girlfriend's cunt, his smug boyish smirk growing as Natalia rocked her hips against his ;o[s. Searching desperately for her release.

"_Clint... Please... Let me cum..._" Natalia begged and Clint did exactly that. The archer curled his fingers against her G-spot, promptly sending the red head over the edge into a strong orgasm, screaming his name as she came hard in his mouth.

Clint ginned as he licked up his rewards, taking his time and prolonging Natalia's climax before slowly kissing his way up her body, watching the red head carefully as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him as he brought her wrists to his lips, kissing both of them tenderly as he waited for her to recover from her intense orgasm.

"_You are amazing_," Natalia whispered as Clint leaned down to press his lips to hers softly. The red head moaned as she tasted herself on her lover's lips just as he pushed her hands down onto her pillows, the Russian too lost in the kiss to realise that Clint had handcuffs ready.

Suddenly, Natalia heard two distinctive _clicks_ as Clint handcuffed her wrists to the headboard of their bed. "_Clint_," Natalia growled dangerously, not having expected her lover to do such a feat.

"_Relax Beautiful_," Clint whispered as he tenderly placed a chaste kiss on her cupid bow lips. "_Your birthday... You get to relax_," he explained as he massaged her tense stomach tenderly.

"_You want to be in me, Clint?_" Natalia purred huskily as she brought her lips to his ear as Clint rested his head in the crook of her neck. "_Tell me how you want it, Clint... I want you inside me but how do you want it...?_" she teased, knowing exactly how much Clint loved her natural husky tone in his ear.

"_Nat..._" Clint growled possessively as he positioned himself at her entrance, watching his girlfriend squirm in anticipation. The sandy blonde slowly slipped inside her, filling her to the hilt, making the couple cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

"_Clint..._" Natalia gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure at the sensation of her boyfriend inside her, gripping the handcuffs firmly as Clint slowly began to move inside her. "_Fuck... Yes... Clint..._" she moaned as said man brought his lips to the underside of her jaw, biting and sucking on her skin as he pounded into her at a steady pace.

"_Yeah...? Does this feel good Nat...? Do you like me inside you...?_" Clint teased as he brought his archery roughened hands to her breasts, palming them firmly before bringing his left hand down between them to slowly rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"_Yes... Clint... You feel so good... You're filling me up so good... I love the feeling of you inside me_," Natalia moaned as she threw her head and moaned his name in pleasure, feeling her walls tighten further around her lover as he continued to pump inside her.

Clint growled possessively as he pumped harder inside Natalia, pulling her legs over his shoulders, sending him deeper inside the red head. "_Are you gonna cum for me Nat...? Are you gonna cum on my cock...? Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me...?_" he taunted huskily, grinning when Natalia moaned sinfully in reply.

"_Yes... Fuck... Yes... I'm gonna cum for you Clint... I'm gonna cum on your long, thick cock..._" Natalia moaned as she felt herself get even wetter and tighten further around her boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck... Nat... I'm so close..." Clint whispered as he brushed his lips over Natalia's as he rocked both of them closer to the edge.

"CLINT!" Natalia screamed as she came hard around Clint's cock, pulling the archer over the edge at the same time, the sandy blonde roaring her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Clint collapsed on top of Natalia as they both came down from their respective highs, Clint undoing the handcuffs from Natalia's wrists, allowing her to bring her hands to his neck, tracing tender circles on the nape of his neck.

"Mmm... Thank you Clint..." Natalia whispered softly as she pressed her lips to his temple lovingly. "It's a good thing that this is your apartment too," she added with a light chuckle, making Clint grin as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Mmm... That's gonna be an advantage later on Baby..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's tenderly, smiling as his girlfriend giggled happily against his lips in reply.

_*** * * Five Hours Later * * *  
Paris Restaurant...**_

Natalia bit her bottom lip and turned her head to look out the window as the French blonde haired waitress tried to flirt with Clint, the red head trying desperately not to show her emotions. When the blonde left, Clint quickly stood up, giving Natalia the impression that he was going to go to the counter to flirt with the cute waitress, but the sandy blonde surprised the Russian when he slid into the booth beside her.

"God, I thought she would never leave," Clint whispered as he wrapped his left arm around Natalia's waist, pulling them closer together. "Nat?" he whispered as he used his right hand to cup his girlfriend's cheek, slowly pulling her to look at him. "What's wrong Baby?" he asked, unsure about the emotion he saw in his lover's eyes.

"Now you care," Natalia muttered, turning her head away again, unwilling to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"_Why would I even think about some wannabe like her when I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world...? Anyways... I have something for your birthday_," Clint whispered in Russian into Natalia's ear before pressing his lips to the back of her ear as he took out a box out of his pocket, smiling as his girlfriend turned to look at him with a surprised face. "It's a family heirloom... But I want you to have it," he added as an explanation, blushing slightly as he handed her the box.

"Clint, you didn't have to..." Natalia whispered, watching her boyfriend carefully as he smiled at her softly.

"I wanted to Nat... I wanted to," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's softly when he heard the waitress walk back over to them, grinning smugly when he heard the blonde huff, trying to break the couple apart.

Natalia returned Clint's smile as she easily deepened the kiss all the while keeping it modest for a public display, the two only pulling away when the blonde waitress left, realising that Clint was definitely taken. "Beautiful," Clint whispered, smiling as Natalia ducked her head and blushed at his words before slowly opening the box, the red haired Russian pausing as she looked at the contents.

"Clint?" Natalia whispered, raising her head to look at her boyfriend.

"It suits you..." Clint whispered as he took out his mother's bracelet and put it on Natalia's offered wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could press his lips against the underside of her wrist.

Natalia smiled at Clint softly, bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss as she cupped his cheek lovingly. "Thank you Clint," she whispered against his lips.

"No problem Sweetheart," Clint replied, grinning against her lips happily. "I can't wait 'til we get back to my apartment so I can give you the second part of my present for you... You'll be begging for release by the time I'm finished with you tonight..." he whispered huskily into her ear, making Natalia's breath hitch in her throat at the innuendo in his words.

"I hope you do Clint," Natalia replied, making Clint smirk smugly as he thought about exactly what he was going to do.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

Natalia moaned as Clint caught her lips and backed her up against the kitchen counter of his apartment, the red head wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's waist when he easily lifted her up, their lips meeting hungrily as he pulled his shirt and wife beater up and off only breaking the kiss only to discard them on the floor behind him and reclaiming his lover's lips as he brought his hands under Natalia's tank top, gripping her hips possessively, dragging her body even closer to his.

"Clint," Natalia gasped as said man suddenly ripped her tank top through the middle and pulled the torn fabric off her body, bringing his lips straight to her breasts, smirking smugly as the red haired Russian moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensation of his lips and tongue teasing her breasts through her sports bra. "Clint... I need you inside me... Now... No foreplay," the red head gasped as she brought her hands to Clint's hair, tugging on it until he let go of her left tit with a 'pop' and caught his lips to hers hungrily.

Clint could only grin at his lover's almost desperate request, the archer quickly stripping the two of them before doing as Natalia had requested, positioning himself at her entrance after making sure that she was wet enough to take him, slowly sliding in, the two moaning in mutual pleasure at the sensation.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natalia moaned as Clint waited until she was ready before beginning to thrust inside her cunt. Stretching her as he pumped inside her, the couple's mouths meeting hungrily with a need akin to breathing as their hips rocked against each other, searching for their mutual release.

"This feel good Baby...? You like this...?" Clint teased as he felt Natalia tighten around his hard cock, showing him that she was just as close to going over the edge as he was.

"Yes... You feel so good inside me Clint... Fuck... yes... Just like that..." Natalia moaned as Clint rocked harder against her, the two rocketing closer to going over the edge together. "Fuck yes Baby... I wanna cum for you Clint... I wanna pull you over the edge with me," she whispered as he caught her lips in an almost desperate kiss.

"Yeah...? Baby, I'm gonna fuck you right over the edge and then you're gonna pull me over the edge..." Clint whispered before Natalia screamed his name into his mouth as she came hard around his cock, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, shouting her name loudly as he spilled his seed inside her.

The two rested against each other before Clint regained enough energy to pick Natalia up and carry her into the bedroom, slowly pulling out of her as he lay down on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him, pulling the quilt over them as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

Natalia waited until she heard Clint's breathing level out before whispering her thoughts, needing just to say them aloud to confirm whether they were true or not. "I love you, Clint," the red head whispered against her lover's chest, not knowing that the archer had heard her.

**Well, this any good...? Let me know what you thought :)**

**PS. Don't kill me for the next two chapters... I'm sorry in advance (NO ONE DIES!)**


	5. Clint's Warning

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:****4,265.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.  
Author's Note: I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/ or reviewed the least chapter, especially the following;**

_Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP (No, fluff doesn't end... It's still gonna be here throughout the story... You just might have to squint to find it from ch. 7 onwards ;) Can't give too much info away :)_

_What I See In The Mirror (Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm such a graphic writer :) I hope the warnings were good enough :) And I'm glad you love my writing :)_

_Rennier (Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm talented with explicit writing and you'll be glad to know that plot is back in this chapter :) As for your last comment, hehe, you'll just have to find out later on ;)_

_Precious93 (Thanks Hun, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_The21stquinn (I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, truly I am but the fact that you usually love it means that I have nothing to be sorry about :) I hope you like this update too :)_

_All For Jesus (Hehe, I never let the good guys die... I just... I just can write tragedy... I hope you like this update too :)_

**Don't kill me for this...**

**Chapter Five: Clint's Warning**

_**Almost Three Week Later...  
13**__**th**__** December 2005...  
Natalia's personal safe-house/ apartment...  
Venice, Italy...**_

Natalia grinned as she felt Clint walk up behind her and press his lips to the back of her head lovingly in greeting. "Morning Babe," the archer whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, pulling her back against his body.

"Morning Love," Natalia whispered as she turned her head to press her lips to Clint's neck lovingly. The red head grinned as she listened to her boyfriend growl possessively into her ear when he realised what she was wearing... and what she wasn't wearing as well.

"You are such a tease Nat... Did you seriously have to wear nothing under my shirt...?" Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away from his girlfriend, his eyes scanning over her perfect curves as his purple shirt hugged her body in all the right places.

"I know you love it when I wear nothing underneath because it means we can get undressed quicker... So yeah, I did have to do it," Natalia replied as she slowly turned around from the window to face her boyfriend, smirking at him seductively.

Clint growled as he noticed his girlfriend's teasingly seductive smirk, quickly closing the small distance between them to catch her lips with his hungrily, his hands cupping her ass possessively as their lips met in a deep passionate make out session.

Natalia slowly wrapped her arms around Clint's neck as she allowed their tongues to battle for dominance in her mouth, moaning against her boyfriend's lips as he gripped her ass possessively and grinded his hips against hers, the two practically dry humping in the middle of the sitting room. "You love it when I wear your clothes... I know how much it turns you on when I go commando when wearing your clothes," she whispered sinfully as they broke away to breathe again.

"I'm gonna take you as you wear my shirt, Nat... I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll pass out on my cock as you cum for me," Clint teased as he brought his lips to Natalia's left ear, breathing into it huskily as he brought his hands to cup her breasts through his shirt.

"Yes... Please... Clint," Natalia gasped as she fought to control her body, already getting wet at her lover's teasing, the archer bringing his left hand between her legs, slowly almost lazily like pushing two digits inside her cunt. Her lover slowly walked her over to the couch, pushing his shirt up so he could watch his fingers disappear inside her as he made her sit down on the couch.

"You smell so good Nat...? I'm gonna make you fall apart with my tongue and fingers... You like that idea don't you... You like cumming for me," Clint teased as he slowly fell to his knees, grinning up at his girlfriend lovingly before leaning forward to tauntingly run his tongue over her clit, making Natalia cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

"Yes, I love cumming for you Clint... I love falling apart for you... I love giving myself to you," Natalia responded breathlessly as she brought her hands to the archer's hair, threading her fingers through the short strands tenderly as he worked his lips upwards and over her chest.

Clint grinned against his partner's chest before suddenly wrapping his lips around her right nipple, sucking on the erect areola greedily through the shirt as he added a third digit inside her cunt.

"Oh God... Fuck... Clint... Clint," Natalia moaned as her boyfriend moved his fingers inside her, knowing exactly how much her lover loved it, when she moaned his name like it was the only word she knew.

"That's it Nat... Moan my name... Tell me exactly how it feels to have me touching you," Clint ordered as he moved his lips to her left breast. The archer smirked as his lover arched her body up to him, her hands massaging her scalp affectionately as he worked her body.

"Clint... yes... Clint..." Natalia moaned, tossing her head back as her lover moved back down her body until he was facing her lower lips again, slowly running his tongue along her clit, the archer smirking when she bucked her hips upwards, pushing her cunt against his lips and begging him to touch her. "Clint... Please... Touch me... Make me cum for you," she moaned desperately (_more like begged_), watching her Hawk slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, running his tongue and teeth over the bundle of nerves teasingly.

"I want to watch you cum for me Nat... I want to watch you fall apart on my tongue," Clint whispered against her lower lips, smirking as Natalia moaned sinfully in response to his actions just as he added a fourth finger inside her, the red head bucking her hips up to him as he pleased her the way he was currently working her lower body.

"Clint... Clint... YES... CLINT!" Natalia screamed as she came hard for her boyfriend, tossing her head back as Clint continued to lick up her juices while she bucked against his mouth.

Clint grinned as he slowly let Natalia come down from her high, the archer watching his girlfriend as her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing. "Hey my Beautiful Little Spider," the Hawk greeted when Natalia reached down and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily before breaking the kiss so she could pull his boxers off of him, grinning when the archer gasped as the red head wrapped her left hand around his erection, pumping him firmly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Natalia smirked as she conned Clint into standing up so she could push him down onto the couch, smirking at her lover when he gasped in surprise at her actions.

"Relax Baby," Natalia whispered as she continued to pump Clint's cock as she leaned down to nip and suck on his taut tanned abs playfully.

As she slowly made her way further down his body, the archer soon realising what his girlfriend was planning to do to him.

"Nat... wait... you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Clint whispered as he caught her wrist, pausing Natalia's actions before she could go any further.

"Clint, relax... I want to do this..." Natalia whispered as she kissed her way along Clint's stomach, slowly making her way to her boyfriend's cock, smirking up at the sandy blonde as she teasingly ran her tongue along the head of his dick, the archer moaning her name loudly at the sensation.

"I have an idea Clint... How about we make a game out of this?" Natalia whispered as she pumped him firmly, teasing her tongue over the head of his cocktail every now and then, waiting for her boyfriend's response.

"What do you have in mind Baby?" Clint whispered in between grunts and gasps as Natalia continued to tease him.

"We try to make the other cum more than ourself... Whoever wins gets to blindfold and tie the other up the next day... What do you think Baby...?" she teased before Clint suddenly flipped them so he was on top, leaning over her as he grinned at her shocked face smugly.

"I think that I'm gonna have to take out my ties for my reward tomorrow Baby," Clint grinned smugly as he bent Natalia over the couch in front of them, teasingly running his fingers along her slit as he pumped himself, his grin growing as his girlfriend tossed her head back and moaned as he finger fucked her from behind.

"Clint..." Natalia moaned, turning her head slightly to look at her boyfriend as he added a third than a fourth digit inside her cunt, stretching her fully. "I need you so much... Please... I need you to fill my pussy up with your cock and seed Baby... I want you to take me," she moaned sinfully, knowing the effect her moaning would have on her lover.

Clint growled animalistically at Natalia's moaning, positioning the head of his cock at the entrance of her cunt, slowly feeding his thick dick into her, making the two of them moan and gasp at the sensation as her pussy wrapped tightly around him.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned as he rested his torso on Natalia's back, the archer bringing his left hand around his girlfriend's body to play with her tits while his right went between her legs, rubbing her clit like it was a console controller. "You're so wet and tight around my cock Nat... You get so turned on by the thoughts of me inside your cunt... Don't you?" he taunted as he slowly began to thrust inside her, making her moan and gasp his name as if it was the only word she knew.

"Yes... Clint... Yes... Harder... Please... I need you..." Natalia moaned, bringing her hands to Clint's, her left over his, her right helping her lover rub her clit.

"Mmm... Nat... Such a good girl... So wet for me... Begging me for more," Clint breathed huskily into Natalia's ear, nipping and sucking on her earlobe teasingly. "You're wearing my shirt and letting me take you from behind Nat... You turn me on so much... I love making you feel good..." he taunted as he pumped inside her, smirking as he felt her tighten around his cock. "You gonna cum for me Nat... Are you gonna cum around my cock...?" Clint breathed heavily into her ear, practically panting her name as the red head gripped his hands tightly and threw her head back against his shoulder, screaming her lover's name as she came hard around him, her whole body convulsing against and around his.

Clint smiled as he continued to pump inside Natalia, prolonging her orgasm in the process before slowly pulling out of her, making the red head whine at the loss of contact. The archer suddenly stood up properly and lifted Natalia up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom, slowly stripping his shirt off of her as he stepped into the shower, turning it on to Natalia's preferred hot water.

"You're so beautiful when you cum for me Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed his girlfriend up against the wall of the shower, grinning at his lover as Natalia moaned throatily at his statement as he pressed his erection against her lower stomach. "I love watching you cum for me... I love the feel of your tight wet cunt quivering around my cock," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly but passionately at the same time.

"I want you to cum inside me Clint... I need you to fill me up my Hawk," Natalia whispered in her mother tongue as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, her pale lithe fingers threading through the short strands of his spiky sandy blonde hair which had become matted against his skull as the water continued to beat down on them.

"Yeah... You're so wet for me Baby... How much do you want my cock inside you...? How badly do you need me to cum inside you... To fill your pussy up with my seed...?" Clint teased as he grabbed his cock and teasingly ran it along her cunt, tauntingly feeding the head inside her before pulling it back out and running it along her slit again and again, making Natalia whine at his obvious teasing.

"Please... Clint... I need you so badly... I want you to take me... To fill me up with your seed... I want you to mark me as yours... I'll do whatever you want me to do My Hawk?" Natalia purred seductively, licking her lips sinfully teasingly as she brought her lust and love filled emerald green eyes to his equally as loving and lustful stormy grey ones, smirking at him mischievously as he growled huskily and possessively at her in response, slowly feeding the first two inches of his dick inside her pussy.

"Beg Nat... Beg me to take you... Beg me to fully slide inside you and fuck you until we're both cuming," Clint ordered as he tried desperately to keep both their hips still, knowing that if Natalia even possibly got another inch of him inside her, he would have no control from stopping himself from sending the two of them over the edge.

"Clint... Oh God please... I want you to fuck me senseless... I want you to stick your big fat cock into my cunt and fuck me hard... to fill me up with your cum... I want to feel this night for at least a fortnight," Natalia moaned as she bucked her hips against his, trying to get him to push further inside her cunt before panting his name so loudly and sinfully that had the archer almost ready to cum inside her before his cock was even fully sheathed inside her pussy. "I love it when you dominate me and fuck me like a bitch in heat..." the red head moaned just as Clint slipped the rest of his cock inside her, filling her and stretching her to the hilt as the head of his member hit her G-spot like the archer did everytime he was inside her.

Clint slowly pulled out of her before slamming back inside her, making the red head gasp in pleasure, throwing her head at the sensation as he pumped into her, Natalia panting his name breathlessly as he continued to make love to her in the shower, his thrusts inside her in rhythm with the smooth pace as the water.

Natalia caught Clint's mouth hungrily as he rocked her over the edge, practically screaming his name into his mouth as he spilled his seed inside her, the two reaching their climax together, holding each other close as they slowly came down from their highs. Slowly, Clint stood up properly, holding Natalia close to him as he easily dried them off before carrying her out to the bedroom, slowly laying down on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"We need to get some groceries... We're low on them," Natalia mumbled sleepily against her boyfriend's chest as Clint lay them down on the bed, the red head practically on top of the sandy blonde.

"Mmm... I'll go get them... You get to relax Baby," Clint whispered as he slowly stood up from the bed, grinning down at his lover as she grabbed and snuggled further into his pillow, exhausted from their tiring activities.

"Mmhmm... You're not tired...?" Natalia mumbled tiredly as Clint leaned down to press his lips to hers tenderly, slowly pushing her long curly red hair out of the Russian's face.

"Just a little bit... But I plan on making you beg for more when I get back... What do you think about that idea?" Clint teased as he teasingly nipped on Natalia's ear, grinning smugly when she moaned at his taunting.

"Clint..." Natalia growled as her said boyfriend blew on her ear seductively; she was already getting wet at anticipation of what he had planned to do to her later on.

"_See you in an hour or so my Little Spider_," Clint whispered as he realised just how tired Natalia really was. "_Sleep Baby... I'll most likely be back before you wake up_," he added with one more kiss to her forehead before he stood up and got dressed, quietly leaving the apartment so Natalia could rest.

_*** * * Thirty Minutes (or so) Later * * ***_

"So this is where you disappeared to Clint..." a high pitched voice said from behind the archer, making said man clench his fists to try to control his anger and frustration as he recognised the voice.

"What are you doing here Morse?" Clint asked as he turned around to glare at the blonde haired S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who also happened to be his ex girlfriend who had an affair with Clint's _supposed_ best friend and squadron leader.

"Hi to you too Love," Bobbi replied with a cocky grin, stepping up into Clint's personal space but the archer quickly put twice as much space between them as there had been. "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend after not seeing her in over a month...?" she asked, surprised that the archer had moved so quickly to put space between them.

"We're over Morse... You were having an affair with Roberts... I walked into our apartment and you two were fucking...We're over..." Clint replied, making his stance defensive so the blonde would realise that he had definitely caught her and Matthew together.

Bobbi paused in surprise, having been unaware that Clint had known and that he had seen the proof first hand. "I had every right to do what I did... You were always on missions... I'd never know when you'd be home or not... I wouldn't know if you find some cheap slut on a mission to fuck and probably impregnate... I'd every right..." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You should've just told me instead of having a ten month affair with my supposed best friend Barbara... But it doesn't change the fact that we're over... Finished... Never gonna happen again... I've already moved on Morse," Clint stated, watching as Bobbi's whole demeanour fell at his words. "Now what are you doing here other than the obvious of trying to get me to come back to you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he waited for _Mockingbird_ to reply to his question.

"I'm on a mission that you were supposed to take care of Clint... S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the _Black Widow_ taken care of... If you can do it I will..." Bobbi stated, glaring at her ex-boyfriend as his eyes harden in response.

"I will do my mission the way I feel is necessary _Mockingbird_..." Clint growled as he took out his phone to dial Phil's number. "Yes, Coulson... Barton here... I need Agent Morse removed from my location immediately before she compromises my mission," the archer stated, making Bobbi glare at his dangerously.

"Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D. are threatening to have you placed back on their wanted list if you don't take the _Black Widow_ out of our competition soon... Hill, Fury or I can't delay them any longer than the end of the week... If not, both you and Romanova will be on the top of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s blacklist," Phil stated, waiting patiently for his nephew to reply.

Clint grinded his teeth in frustration as he thought about the threat and then the image of Natalia lying in bed, exhausted from their activities that morning. "Get _Mockingbird_ out of here before she compromises my mission Sir... I'll have the target taken care of within the next two days," the archer stated before quickly hanging up not wait for his handler to respond. "Get out of here Morse before I decide to waste an arrow by putting it through your skull," he growled before closing the booth of his and Natalia's rented car that was now half full with groceries.

"Who is it that is so important to you that you won't tell me who you've moved on with?" Bobbi suddenly asked, making Clint turn around to look at her with his face completely void of emotion.

"Someone who you will never compare to in any way," Clint replied easily before getting into the car and driving off before Bobbi could say anything else.

_*** * * Twenty/ Ten Minutes Later * * ***_

Clint sighed as he entered the apartment, carrying the three grocery bags into the kitchen where he unpacked and put up before going to check on Natalia who was still sound asleep on their bed, her body curled around his pillow. She'd been getting more exhausted lately and Clint couldn't help but wonder if she was tired of putting up a facade around him about her past.

The archer smiled as he slowly made his way over to the bed where Natalia was slowly beginning to wake up, Clint sitting down on the bed behind her, stroking the small of her back lovingly. "Hey Sleeping Beauty," he whispered as he leaned down to press his lips against Natalia's lovingly.

"Hi my Hawk," Natalia whispered, having learned about how Clint earned the nickname when he had been growing up in a circus after he and his older brother had ran away from the orphanage they had been placed it after their drunk father crashed the family car, killing himself and their mother when Clint was only seven years old. "How was shopping?" she whispered when they slowly pulled away, the red head smiling at her boyfriend as he rested his hands on her waist, his forehead against hers.

"Alright... I got everything I needed," Clint whispered as Natalia sat up so they were closer to each other. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he brushed a few stray strands of her crimson hair out of her face, smiling at his girlfriend lovingly.

"Mmm... Not as well as I do when you're with me," Natalia confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through the hair on the nape of her boyfriend's neck. The red head smiled softly as he slowly pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her body protectively, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "What's wrong Love...?" the Russian whispered as she stroked her lover's neck affectionately, noting Clint's tense muscles.

"You know I trust you... Right...?" Clint whispered as he stroked the small of Natalia's back lovingly while the archer tried to collect his thoughts from his argument with _Mockingbird_ and his phone call with Phil.

"Yes... And I trust you... You'll never hurt me... Right?" Natalia whispered, watching Clint carefully as he pulled her closer to him, holding her possessively.

"The only way I could hurt you was if someone gave me no other option by threatening to kill you if I didn't leave you... And that will be the only reason I would either hurt or leave you Nat... You mean too much to me Baby," Clint whispered as he cupped her cheeks lovingly and caught her lips softly, kissing her lovingly and passionately, trying to put all of his emotions for her into their kiss.

Natalia suddenly pulled away from the archer, cupping his cheeks with her own small pale hands. "I love you Clint," the red head whispered softly, waiting for Clint's response which was quick.

Clint claimed Natalia's lips hungrily, cupping the back of her neck as he held her naked body to his clothed one, helping the red head get him out of his clothing as their lips continued to battle for dominance. The archer set back against the headboard of their bed, his mouth never leaving Natalia's as his hands ran over her body, over every curve, dimple, rare scar and muscle lovingly, trying to put his love into his touch that he would never be able to put into words.

Natalia moaned into the kiss as Clint held her close to him as his hands explored her body, her own small pale ones doing the same to his tanned, well built body, the red head knowing exactly how much her boyfriend loved it when she traced her hands over her body.

The couple continued to make out almost desperately, only breaking the kiss so they could catch their breaths, their hands never ceasing on their exploration of each others' bodies.

Clint brought his lips to the underside of Natalia's jaw, sucking and marking her skin with very noticeable love marks as he held her as close as possible, bracing his feet against the bed as he slowly brought his lips to her chest, grinning happily as he felt rather than heard Natalia's breath catch in her throat as he sucked and nibbled on her erect nipples teasingly.

Natalia reached down between and grabbed Clint's cock firmly, pumping him before positioning him at her entrance, slowly sinking down on him, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt.

The couple moaned as they rocked their hips together, making out desperately and passionately, Natalia's nails digging into her Hawk's back as they came closer and closer to going over the edge together.

The couple cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together, both crying out the other's name as they orgasmed hard together, pulling the other into oblivion.

Natalia collapsed on top of Clint as they slowly came down from their highs together, the red head removing himself from him as she lay her head on his chest, not knowing what to do now that he knew she loves him. And it seemed to the red head that the sandy blonde didn't feel the same way as she did.

"Nat..." Clint whispered softly, making Natalia slowly raise her head to look at him, the Russian preparing herself for him to say the worst to her. "I do love you... I love you Nat," he whispered, smiling at her lovingly, the red head returning the smile easily, giggling happily as she pressed her lips to his softly and lovingly.

"I love you too Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly pulled away, smiling at Clint softly before laying her head back down in the crook of his neck, sighing in content as he held her close to him protectively and lovingly.

**Like I said at the start, please don't kill me for this chapter development... I had warned you last chapter... Any ideas on what Clint's gonna do to bring Natasha to S.H.I. . Was anyone expecting Bobbi's appearance and the council's threat to Clint... I did say there was gonna be drama in this story :) Let me know what you guys thought and next chapter should be Sunday or Monday :) Please review with your opinions on this chapter :)**


	6. More Than Love

**Fanfic:****New Beginnings Ch. 6, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:****7,700.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_**'s request: To put it shortly, Clint seduces Natasha when he's sent to Budapest to terminate the **_**Black Widow**_** but he makes a different call... This is the story of how Clint gains then loses and regains Natasha's trust... Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/ Comfort and Humour ensues... BlackHawk/ Clintasha fic with smut in chapters.  
****Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry for the delay but now I'm on my Christmas holidays so hopefully I can update sooner :)I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and/ or reviewed the least chapter, especially the following;**

_The21stquinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Sorry for the delay :(_

_Precious93 (Haha, she's not getting in the way in my stories ;) Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you :) I hope you're not disappointed with this one :)_

_xXThe-WhispererXx (I'm guessing you liked...?)_

_hawkwasp4 (Yay, a fellow Irish user :) __Tá suil agam go bhfuil an chaibidil seo go maith__ :) I'm glad you think my fanfics are '_gold mines_' and that I could keep you busy until January :) And thank you, I'm glad you think I have a talent for writing smut :) __Ba mhaith liom __a __teastíonn tú an chaibidil seo ;)_

**Again, please don't kill me for this chapter... I did warn you...**

**Chapter Six: More Than Love...**

_**The Following Day...  
14**__**th**__** December 2005...  
Natalia's personal safe-house/ apartment...  
Venice, Italy...**_

Clint smiled as he felt Natalia walk up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his clothed back. The archer frowned in confusion as he felt the red head's body heat as if she wasn't wearing any clothes. He slowly turned around to find that the red head was stark naked. He smirked as he felt her fingers undo the few buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. "May I ask why my girlfriend is naked Nat...?" the twenty four whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning as she pulled the shirt on her small, petite body.

"Mmm... I had nothing to wear that I was comfortable in," Natalia whispered as she claimed Clint's lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, the archer bringing his hands to cup her ass possessively, holding her close to him.

"So you like wearing my clothes," Clint whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other, gasping for air as they leaned against each other.

Natalia grinned at him cheekily before bringing her lips to his left ear, nipping and sucking on his ear playfully before whispering in his ear seductively. "I know you love it when I wear your clothes... I know how turned on you get when you watch me in your clothes," she whispered huskily, sucking a love mark into the tanned skin of his neck just over his pulse point.

Clint groaned and suddenly picked the red head up, turning off the hob quickly as he placed Natalia on the island, claiming her lips hungrily as he gripped her ass possessively, dragging her hips closer to his, grinding the bulge in his boxers against her core, making his girlfriend moan in pleasure at the sensation. The archer smirked smugly into the kiss when Natalia gasped as he slapped her ass possessively in the process, the red haired twenty one year old moaned her delight into the kiss at his actions.

"You... tease..." Clint moaned into her mouth, slowly slipping his left hand under the shirt to her front, trailing his fingers over her clit teasingly. The archer smirked as the twenty one year old moaned into his mouth, threading her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Why stop when you like it...?" Natalia whispered when they slowly broke away, gasping for air before moaning his name as he slid two then three digits inside her cunt. "Fuck... Clint," she gasped, tossing her head back in pleasure, rocking her hips against his fingers, giving him room to mark her skin further.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply, returning his girlfriend's happy smile as she moaned her contentment into the kiss.

"I love you too Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly brought her left hand to Clint's boxers, pulling them off him quickly, the archer easily stepping out of them as he undid the few buttons on the top half of his shirt, opening it so Natalia's breasts were basically naked to his loving and lustful stormy grey eyes.

Clint groaned her name as Natalia grabbed his cock, pumping him firmly as he positioned him at her entrance. The red head grinned as she slowly rubbed the head along her slit before Clint suddenly flipped her onto her stomach, positioning himself at the entrance, sliding into her with ease as he rested his torso on her back.

"You're a naughty goddamn tease Nat..." Clint growled as he waited for his girlfriend's walls to accommodate to his length. "I'm gonna take you right here... And you're gonna be begging for more Babe," he whispered as he pulled out almost fully before slamming back inside her, making them both gasp in pleasure at the sensation of his quick, deep thrusts inside her cunt.

"I'll always be begging you for more Clint," Natalia gasped as she felt her boyfriend bring his left hand to her breasts, palming them firmly before playfully tugging on her nipples in time with his hard thrusts. The red head braced her hands on the counter, tossing her head back, panting like a bitch in heat as Clint pumped into her, hitting every right spot inside her with his thrusts.

Clint growled possessively and moved Natalia's hair over her right shoulder so the left side of her neck was bare to his mouth, the archer marking her skin hungrily but passionately. "Mine..." he growled into her ear, bringing his right hand to her entrance, using two fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Yours... Oh God... Clint..." Natalia moaned, bringing her hands to his neck, her nails digging in as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her lower stomach as her lover rocked her closer to falling over the edge.

Clint smiled as he turned Natalia's head to look at him, claiming her lips hungrily as he felt the telltale signs of both of their orgasms. "_Cum for me my Spider_," the archer requested in his girlfriend's native tongue, moaning into her mouth as he felt her walls quiver and clench around his cock.

"CLINT!" Natalia screamed into his mouth, convulsing in her boyfriend's arms as she reached her climax, moaning as he shouted her name into her mouth as spilled his seed inside her, the two collapsing against the counter, panting heavily as they slowly came down from their highs.

Clint pressed his lips against Natalia's temple as he slowly pulled out of her, the couple whining at the loss of contact between them. "Morning Beautiful," the archer whispered against her skin, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he held her close.

"Morning my Hawk," Natalia whispered as she reached up and cupped his cheek, closing her eyes and sighing in content as she rested her head against his hard chest.

Clint smiled as he watched Natalia rested her arms over his, their fingers intertwining as they rested on her stomach, the couple perfectly content to just stand there, surrounded by each other. "I love you Natalia," he whispered into her ear, the red head smiling at the four words.

"I love you too Clint," Natalia whispered as she slowly turned around in his arms, resting her head against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around his back, trailing her fingers over the various scars on his back.

"What do you want to do today, Sweetheart...?" the archer whispered after what felt like for ages, making Natalia smile as she pressed her lips to his sternum lovingly.

"Mmm... You need to get new clothes... I've stole most of yours..." Natalia whispered, making Clint chuckle in response.

"Okay... We'll go shopping... Anything else you wanna do...?" Clint whispered, pressing his lips into Natalia's curly red hair.

Natalia slowly pulled away from Clint's (_distractingly_) bare chest, a soft smile on her face as she locked eyes with her boyfriend's. "Mmmm... we could go to the park..." the Russian suggested, making Clint smirk at her knowingly.

"Okay Babe," Clint whispered, pecking her lips softly before pulling away and dragging her to the bathroom so they could get ready for their day out. The archer lifted Natalia up bridal style, smirking and chuckling smugly when the red head squealed in surprise at his actions.

"You really need to stop doing that," Natalia whispered softly, making Clint chuckle at her in reply. The archer carried her into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the spy sighing in pleasure as her lover pressed his lips against her weak spot, nipping and sucking on it playfully as they waited for the water to heat up.

"Stop what...? You like it when I surprise you like this..." Clint whispered as he stepped into the shower, making Natalia moan in pleasure as the hot water hit her back.

"Mmmm... maybe..." Natalia whispered before bringing her lips to Clint's, kissing him hungrily as the archer ran his hands over her body as she moved so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Clint grinned and pushed Natalia against the wall, her killer legs keeping their waists locked together as they made out under the streaming water. "Beg me Nat," the archer requested, gasping into her mouth as he felt himself re-harden against her lower stomach, the red head unable to stop her sinfully lustful moans as she grinded her core against him.

"Please... Clint... Take me... Make me cum for you... Stick your cock inside my cunt and make me scream for you," Natalia begged, making Clint growl possessively as he marked her skin while stroking his cock firmly, knowing exactly how Natalia got turned on by it.

"You wanna scream for me Baby...? You wanna cum with your cunt wrapped around my cock...?" Clint teased, making Natalia moan at his seductive taunting.

"I want you to fill me up with your seed Clint... I want you inside me, making me pass out in pleasure for you," Natalia moaned as Clint brushed the head of his cock along her slit, the archer grinning smugly at how wet his lover was at the anticipation of him making love to her.

"Yeah...? Is that what you want...? You want me inside you...?" Clint teased as he slowly pushed the first three inches of his cock inside her cunt, grinning when the red head gasped his name at the sensation.

"Yes... please... Clint," Natalia moaned, bucking her hips towards Clint, trying to encourage him to push the whole way inside her. "Please... Baby, make love to me," she begged, tossing her head back as the archer finally pushed the rest of the way inside her. "Oh God... Clint... yes," she gasped, moaning and panting as the archer slowly pulled back out before slamming back inside her.

"You're so beautiful Nat," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against his girlfriend's, smiling at her softly as she reopened her eyes to look at the archer. "You're perfect," he whispered as he caught her lips lovingly, smiling into the kiss as he felt the red head grin shyly into the kiss.

Natalia slowly broke the kiss, unable to stop the tears from falling at her lover's words, biting her bottom lip nervously. "_Clint, I love you... I love you so much my Hawk_," she whispered softly in her mother tongue, making Clint smile happily at her in return.

"_I love you too my Spider_," Clint replied in the same tongue, holding her close as they rocked together slowly, their movements in perfect rhythm as they made slow and passionate love to each other, neither wanting to part from the other under the hot stream of water from the shower head.

_*** * * Five Hours Later * * ***_

Clint and Natalia laughed as they entered the apartment, the archer slowly unwrapping his arms from his lover's waist so he could place all the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, the archer smiling at his girlfriend lovingly as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly.

"Mmm... Thank you," Natalia whispered as she rested her head against her boyfriend's well built chest, the red head smiling as she felt her lover wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"For what?" Clint whispered, smiling as he buried his face into his lover's hair, inhaling the scent that was purely her, humming contently as he felt his girlfriend press her lips to his sternum lovingly.

"For being here... For loving me..." Natalia whispered as she raised her head to look at Clint, smiling at him softly as the twenty four year old brought his left hand to brush his fingers over the necklace he had given her for her twenty first... his mother's necklace.

"I'll always be here for you Natalia," Clint whispered as he locked eyes with his girlfriend as they slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft chaste kiss, the couple holding each other close as they kissed softly in the kitchen.

Natalia smiled into the kiss before they slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's. "I love you Clint," the red head whispered, smiling at the sandy blonde lovingly.

"I love you too Natalia," Clint whispered, brushing some of the red head's long curly hair out of her face. "What do you want for dinner Baby...?" he whispered as he returned both arms to around her waist.

"Mmmmm... I don't know... what did you have in mind...?" Natalia whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other, the red head smiling as her boyfriend's forehead furrowed in thought. The Russian giggled happily as Clint suddenly threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the sitting room, gently placing her on the couch before making his way back into the kitchen.

"Stay there... I'm gonna surprise you," Clint called out through the door, making Natalia smile as she lay down on the couch, turning on some random movie as she waited for her lover to make their dinner, the red head not realising as she slowly fell asleep to the sound of Clint's singing as he cooked quietly.

_*** * * Forty Five Minutes Later * * ***_

"Nat... Baby... Come on... Dinner's ready," Clint whispered, gently shaking Natalia's shoulder so she would wake.

"Mmmm... Clint...?" Natalia whispered, slowly opening her eyes to find Clint watching her with a concerned look.

"You okay my Spider...?" Clint whispered as he brushed Natalia's hair out of her face, thinking about the past few weeks; Natalia had been getting tired more often and the archer was sure that it wasn't their private _activities_ and he was getting worried about his spy.

"I'm okay my Hawk... Just a bit worn out from your abilities," Natalia replied with a wink, making Clint blush deeply at his lover's subtle compliment.

"Are you sure, Baby?" Clint whispered, helping the red head sit up, the twenty four year old noticeably very protect of his twenty one year old girlfriend.

Natalia rolled her eyes affectionately at her boyfriend's over protectiveness but caught his jaw with both her hands tenderly so he was looking her straight in the eye. "_I'm fine Love... I am just worn out because of your amazing abilities of making me feel good and safe every time you hold me_," the spy whispered in her mother tongue, smiling at him softly before kissing him chastely.

Clint nodded and returned her kiss before pulling away and offering her his hand chivalrously. "_Dinner is ready Princess_," the archer whispered in his lover's native tongue, making Natalia stick out her tongue at him childishly but took his hand all the same.

Natalia gasped in surprise as she looked at the table where Clint had set up their dinner. The sandy blonde had done a romantic setting for them, two candles and wine - the whole shebang. "Clint...?" the red head whispered as she turned to look at the man in question, the archer smiling at her lovingly as he stepped closer to her, pulling her into his loving embrace.

"Do you like it...?" Clint whispered as Natalia remained speechless.

"I love it Clint," Natalia whispered as she stepped on her toes to press her lips to his lovingly. "Just like I love you," she added as she slowly pulled away from him, smiling at him happily and lovingly as the relief crossed his face.

Clint pressed his lips to Natalia's again before pulling away and leading her over to the bed so they could eat the dinner he had made and laid out for them.

Natalia smiled as she let Clint pull out the seat for her and pushed it when she was ready. "I love you Babe," he whispered as he moved to the opposite seat, sitting down and smiling at her as he poured them some red wine. "You've been exhausted lately so I wanted to do something for you," he explained as he handed his lover her glass.

"_What did I do to deserve you Clint?_" Natalia whispered softly in her mother tongue, making him grin at her lovingly.

"_You let me be yours,_" Clint replied simply in the same tongue, making Natalia giggle happily as he took her left hand in his right, interlacing their fingers lovingly.

The two quietly dug into their dinner as they kept their hands interlocked as they ate the spaghetti, sharing soft smiles and tightening their grip.

When they were finished, Clint slowly took Natalia's hands in his and led her out to the living room, pulling away so he could put on the electric fire before pulling the red head down to the floor with him where he had several pillows and blankets laid out for them.

"You had this all planned out while I slept...?" Natalia stated rather than asked, surprise clearly written over her face at her boyfriend's actions.

Clint smiled at his lover as he held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. "Yup... I wanted to do something nice for you," he confessed as he pushed his lips against the crown of her head lovingly.

Natalia smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her lover's shoulder, her left hand resting on his chest as his own traced soft tender circles on the small of her clothed back, Clint pulling the blankets over them as he put on a Disney movie... _Anastasia_...

"Clint... that's a bit cliché, isn't it?" Natalia whispered as she recognised the film.

"Nope," Clint replied, popping the '_p_' as he practically pulled the red head on top of him so he could hold her even closer to him.

Natalia could only shake her head at her lover's childishness and relax further into his touch, sighing her content as Clint lay down onto the pillows, giving them a more comfortable position.

Ten minutes or so later, Natalia moaned silently into the crook of Clint's neck as he massaged the small of her back, his hands having long since trailed under her - _his_ - shirt. "Clint..." the red head gasped as his calloused fingers worked her pale skin.

"Yeah Babe...?" Clint whispered with a barely hidden smug smirk, showing Natalia that he was very aware about what his actions were doing to her.

"Tease..." the red head gasped before moaning his name into the skin of his tanned neck that had been littered with hickeys from their activities in the shower earlier before they hand left to go shopping and to the park.

"Mmmm... how am I a tease Darlin'?" Clint whispered as he brought his lips to her ear, allowing his breath to become as breathless and husky as he felt. "I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna have my girlfriend for desert..." he confessed, making Natalia moan his name in reply at her lover's statement.

"Clint," Natalia gasped as said man slowly rolled them over so he was on top of her. Clint grinned down at his lover as he slowly brought his hands to the hem of her - _his _- shirt, slowly pulling it upwards and over her head, throwing it towards the couch as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the swells of her breasts that weren't covered by the half cups of her purple lace bra.

Clint grinned up at his lover as he locked his stormy grey eyes with the twenty one year old's emerald green ones while he brought his lips to her left nipple, sucking on the hard areola through the lace fabric. Natalia moaned and gasped her lover's name in pleasure at his actions, the red head bringing her hands to his hair, her fingers threading through her head as she allowed him to work his lips over her tits.

The archer slowly reached his arms under her back, quickly and expertly unhooking her lace bra before throwing it over to join her shirt at the couch before bringing his lips to her, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss as he used his hands to massage her tits firmly as they made out passionately on the floor of the living room.

Clint broke the kiss as he stripped Natalia out of the rest of her clothing, giving the red head some time to remove his jeans and shirt from his own body before he repossessed her neck, remarking her skin with more love bites, grinning as her breath caught in her throat at his actions.

"Clint..." Natalia moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure, bringing her hands to his back, her nails digging in as her lover brought his right hand in between them, teasingly pushing two fingers inside her before quickly removing them then doing the same all over again, barely brushing against her G-spot tauntingly.

"Yeah...?" Clint replied as he brought his lips back to her breasts, teasing both of her areolas as he sucked one onto his mouth, nipping on it playfully before switching to its twins, repeating the process until she was practically crying for him to please her and relent his seductive torture on her tits. "Tell me what you want Baby... I need to hear what you want so I can make you feel good Baby," the archer whispered softly as he laid butterfly kisses along her chest, keeping his eyes locked on her face, waiting for her response.

"Please... Clint... I need you to suck my tits... I need you to stop teasing me and put your fingers in my cunt and finger fuck me until I cum for you... Until I scream your name so I'll be hoarse before the night is over," Natalia begged, bringing her eyes to lock them with Clint's. "_Please... My Hawk... I need to cum for you, Baby_," she moaned in Russian, letting her natural husky and seductive tone drip through her words, making Clint growl possessively as she whispered words that he thought would send him right over the edge himself. "_I need to be good girlfriend who wants to cum for her sexily possessive boyfriend._"

The archer grunted as he pushed three fingers then four into her pussy, curling the archery roughened fingers against her sweet spot as he latched his lips to her right nipple, sucking on it greedily as Natalia threw her head back and screamed his name in ecstasy so loudly it would be a wonder if they didn't get any complaints from their Italian neighbours.

Clint grinned as he slowly let go of Natalia's nipple with a wet '_pop_', smiling at his lover as she slowly came back down from her high, the archer slowly pulling his fingers from her entrance, sending the red haired assassin back into a mini orgasm as a result. He leisurely kissed his way back up to her mouth, claiming her lips as she recovered from her release.

"_Was that what you wanted Baby_?" Clint whispered when he pulled away from her lips, the archer grinning at his girlfriend smugly as she looked at him through lust and love hooded eyes.

"_Oh Mr Barton, you are so getting laid right now..._" Natalia replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of him, surprising him at her sudden actions; she had always let him be the more dominant one in bed - she was the more possessive one since there had never been a day since they started their relationship where she didn't mark his skin with some sort of scratch or love bite that marked him as hers (_and vice versa_).

"_Nat_..." Clint moaned as Natalia brought her lips to the underside of his neck, marking his Adam's apple with a lipstick stained love bite, smirking as he groaned his approval at her actions, laying under her as she straddle his upper torso, curling her body to mark the skin of his neck, collarbones and chest with multiple lipstick stained hickeys.

"_You're mine Hawk_," Natalia whispered possessively in her mother tongue as she slowly slid her body down Clint's, continuing to suck and nip on his tanned scarred skin, having long since learned that his father had been the cause for a lot of them - especially the cigarette burns from the man's drunken tirades - marking his skin like he had done to hers.

"_Forever_," Clint whispered softly in reply, making Natalia grin happily at the statement. Slowly she came to his boxers, hooking her fingers under the waistband of the black silk fabric, smiling up at him as she made him lift his hips so she could remove the last material between them.

Natalia kept her eyes locked on Clint's as she gripped his cock with her right hand, pumping him slowly as she lowered her mouth to the head, making her boyfriend gasp in pleasurable surprise at her actions; she had never gone down on him and he had never expected her to do so... he never wanted her to do anything she didn't want to do... But that didn't mean he didn't fantasise about her doing it...

But his dreams were nowhere close to doing the red head justice as she slowly took all ten inches of his cock into her mouth, making the archer gasp in pleasure at the sensation of her mouth on his length. "Fuck... Nat..." Clint moaned, throwing his head back while his hands fisted the blankets underneath them.

'_Now he knows what it feels to be teased so intimately by your other half_,' Natalia thought to herself smugly as she cupped Clint's balls with her right hand, massaging them firmly as she worked the head of his cock, humming around it, making her boyfriend gasp and grunt in guttural pleasure at her actions.

"Nat... Fuck... Please..." Clint moaned, feeling the familiar tightening of his groin as Natalia worked his length like a pro, the archer unable to stop himself from coming closer to release with each of her movements, making sure he only gripped the pillows as to not hurt Natalia. He was so close but he didn't want to cum before making her cum at least twice (_maybe - letting his animal possessiveness come into play - three or four times before him_).

Suddenly Natalia pulled him out of her mouth, grinning up at him as she pumped him firmly. "_You taste sexy Clint_," she whispered huskily in her native tongue, grinning as the archer blushed and moaned her name in reply.

"_You keep at that Nat... And I'm gonna cum before I make love to you..._" Clint warned, his voice breathless as he leaned up on his elbows to look at his lover.

"_Mmmm... you do have very good recovery, Baby_," Natalia replied simply before returning her lips to the underside of Clint's cock, running her tongue teasingly along the vein on the underside of his cock. Clint groaned and grunted her name unable to stop himself as he let go when Natalia took three or four inches of his cock back in her mouth, hollowing her checks as she sucked, swallowing of Clint's cum as he came hard in her mouth, shouting her name as he spilled his seed.

Natalia grinned as she slowly pulled him out of her mouth, making sure her boyfriend was watching her as she crawled back up her body until she was straddling his torso and locked eyes with him as she swallowed his seed.

Clint quickly sat up so he could claim her lips hungrily, the two moaning into the kiss as they tasted themselves on each other's tongue.

"_You are so beautiful Nat..._" Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away, grinning at her happily as they slowly pulled away from each other's mouth. Natalia blushed at Clint's words as the red head rested her head in the crook of the archer's neck. "_I love you Nat... I love you so much, my perfect little Spider..._" he whispered as he caught her chin softly, pulling her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"_I love you too my Hawk..._" Natalia whispered as she caught his lips in a soft kiss as she felt him beginning to re-harden against her thigh. "_What did I say about your recovery speed_?" she teased, slowly nipping on his bottom lip teasingly as he rested his hands on her hips.

"_Now is it my fault that I'm blessed with the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world...?_" Clint whispered as they broke the kiss, smirking at Natalia before he suddenly flipped them back over again so he was back on top of her.

Natalia's blush deepened at her lover's words as she brought her hands to his back, waiting for him to thrust inside her. "_Make love to me my Hawk_," the Russian whispered in her native tongue, smiling up at Clint as he reached between them and grabbed his length, teasingly running the head of his cock along her slit before slowly pushing inside her entrance, making the two assassins moan in mutual pleasure as the archer filled the spy to the hilt.

Natalia caught Clint's lips with her own, smiling into the kiss as her boyfriend began to move inside her, the red head wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to him as they made slow love in the middle of the living room, the television long forgotten.

Clint slowly broke the kiss to move his lips to the underside of his girlfriend's jaw, sucking and nipping on her marked pale skin, grinning happily as she moaned his name, the archer rocking the spy closer to her release. The twenty four year old snaked his left hand down between them, rubbing her clit with his archery roughened thumb strategically as his right rested on her left hip possessively.

Natalia's nails dug into the hard plains of Clint's shoulders, marking their activities as he pounded her into the floor of their apartment's living room, the two panting and gasping in mutual pleasure, not needing words to fill in the gaps as the Hawk pleased his Spider.

The red head gasped as she felt the all too familiar pooling heat in her lower stomach, showing she was close to cumming over the edge with her lover's movements and actions, the Russian beauty knowing it would be at least two (_three_) of her orgasms later that her boyfriend would show signs of cumming again.

"Clint..." Natalia moaned just as she came, silently screaming, her body arching up to his as her walls quiver and clenched around Clint's cock as he continued to thrust inside her, heightening and prolonging her orgasm with his actions.

Clint pressed butterfly kisses along her collarbones as he waited for her to come down from her high, slowing his thrusts before gradually pulling out of her, wrapping his arms under her body before slowly lifting her up so they were both kneeling.

"_Mmm... Come on my Hawk_," the red head whispered huskily as she stood up, pulling Clint up with her and dragging him with her as she claimed his lips hungrily as she led them into the kitchen. Natalia grinned as she pushed Clint against and on top of the kitchen table, the red head slowly climbing on top of him, straddling him as their lips met hungrily while she hovered her entrance over his cock, teasingly sliding the head of his member along her slit.

"Tease..." Clint gasped as he leaned up on his elbows, grunting with restraint as his girlfriend continued to tease him with her movements. The archer reached forward with his left hand to teasingly push two digits inside Natalia, curling them cunningly against her G-spot.

Natalia moaned at her Hawk's actions before pulling his fingers from her and sinking down on his cock, making the red haired spy moan and toss her head back in ecstasy at the feeling of her lover's long thick cock inside her.

"_Fuck... Clint..._" Natalia moaned as she leaned down to brush her lips against Clint's as she slowly rocked her hips against him, taking him deep inside her, the couple moaning their pleasure into each other's mouths as the red head grinded her hips against his.

"You're so tight Baby," Clint whispered into her mouth, wrapping his right arm around Natalia's waist, holding her close as he brought his right hand up to her cheek, making the red head moan in pleasure as she brought both her hands to his neck, her fingers threading through the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck.

"_And I'm so wet for you, Baby,_" Natalia whispered as she broke the kiss to bring her lips to just under his left ear lobe, running her tongue teasingly along the shell of his sensitive ears. She grinned smugly as Clint grunted her name louder in response, pulling her closer as the telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm showed him that she was once again close to climaxing for him.

"Are you gonna cum for me Natalia...? I can feel your walls quivering around me... You're so wet and tight Baby... I wanna feel you cum for me... I wanna feel your walls tighten around my cock as you cum," Clint whispered huskily into Natalia's ear, making the red head moan and gasp his name in reply, whining in pleasure as the head of his cock hit her sweet spot and it was all she needed to fall over the edge, the Russian beauty moaning as she collapsed on top of him, riding out her orgasm on top of her lover.

Clint grinned as he pressed his lips to the crown of Natalia's head, slowly sitting up as the red head finally came down from her high, moaning as she slowly pulled him out of her, frowning as she realised that her boyfriend was still hard.

"I think you broke me Clint... I've cum for you how many times today already...? Five...? Six...? And you've only cum three times during the whole time..." Natalia whispered as Clint stood up and gently let her back on her own shaky legs.

"_My pleasure is making you feel good Baby..._" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natalia's softly before groaning as she reached down between them, grabbing his length firmly in her small pale hands.

"_Then I think it's only right that as your girlfriend I should return the favour Clint_," Natalia whispered with a cheeky grin as she pumped his cock firmly. The red head smirked as Clint grunted her name at her teasing before he made the decision to put the red haired beauty's seductive taunting to an end.

Clint growled as he pushed Natalia against the wall, claiming her lips hungrily, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist while he pushed back inside her, the red head moaning her delight into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

The archer grunted as he pounded into the assassin, the couple gasping in pleasure as he fucked her into the wall, her body practically shaking from pure ecstasy from her lover's quick deep thrusts inside her/

"_You're such a tease Talia... Do you know how hard it is to not take you in front of everyone when we go out in public just to show every man that drools for you that you belong to me...? That I am the only one that is allowed to make you feel good? To see you reach your climax...?_" the twenty four year old growled as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his spy's, making sure she was looking him in the eye.

"_Then take me Clint... Take your girlfriend so hard, it'll be impossible for me to walk straight for at least two weeks_," Natalia moaned just as Clint hit her G-spot at such an angle she was sent straight over the edge, screaming his name so loudly, the archer was seriously beginning to wonder how they hadn't received any complaints yet.

Natalia moaned as she slowly came down from her sudden high, pulling Clint close as he gradually slowed his thrust inside her before pulling out of her, making the couple whine at the loss of contract between them.

"Bedroom... Now," Clint growled as he set Natalia back down, the archer almost dragging the red head into their bedroom before he suddenly stopped her, kissing her passionately before breaking the kiss just as quickly.

Natalia moaned as Clint pushed her against the dressing table, turning her around so she was bent over it. The red head giggled happily as she heard her lover's breathing hitch in his throat as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the small of her back lovingly before standing upright again and positioning himself at her entrance again, slowly pushing back inside her, leaving the two moaning and gasping each other's names as he stretched her walls once more, filling her to completion as he reached around her to play with her pebbled nipples, tugging on them teasingly as he pumped his rock hard cock inside her.

"You're mine Natalia... I love you so much..." Clint whispered into her ear as he pumped into her like a wild stallion taking its mate, making Natalia moan her approval at his possessive actions as he made a rougher version of their love to her, filling her fully as he hiked one of her legs onto the dressing table, sending him deeper inside her.

"Yours... Fuck... Clint, I'm yours..." Natalia moaned, arching her back for her lover, sending him deeper inside her as a result. There had been a time where she would have never let a man possess and control her the way Clint was doing but the red head knew instinctively that he wasn't like the rest of the men she had ever met... He wanted her pleasure before his own... He wanted her for her, not her _Black Widow _ mask that she had been forced to take when _Ivan Petrovitch_ kidnapped her after killing her parents when she was five. The red head couldn't stop the sinful moan that tore through her lips as her boyfriend, pushed her long curly red hair over her right shoulder so he could bury his face in the crook of her left shoulder, biting and sucking on her skin passionately.

"And I'm yours Natalia... I always will be..." Clint whispered as he felt the pooling of heat in his lower stomach and tightening in his groin, showing him that he was close to falling over the edge with Natalia. "You're so perfect Baby... You're so tight and wet for me... Such a good girl... Tight and wet for her boyfriend... You're so sexy and beautiful when you moan Nat," the archer whispered into her ear as he nipped and sucked on the spot just under her ear, making Natalia moan and close her eyes in pleasure at his seductive teasing.

"Fuck... Clint... I'm gonna cum for you... If you keep talking like that I'm gonna be screaming your name so loudly, we'll have to leave the apartment tomorrow morning with all the complaints..." Natalia moaned, bringing her hands round to grab Clint's ass, pushing him deeper inside her tight entrance.

"Yeah...? You like me talking dirty to you Baby...? Do you like it when your boyfriend whispers dirty things into your ear as he takes you from behind...? Yeah...?" Clint whispered as he used both hands to grab one tit each, massaging them firmly as he played with her erect areolas, knowing just how sensitive her breast were when he was whispering naughty things into her ear about all the things he wanted to do to her.

Natalia could only nod and moan his name as a response as he continued to pump into her.

"Baby, you're so fucking tight... I'm gonna fill you up... You want me to fill your pussy up with my seed...? You're so beautiful Baby," Clint whispered into her ear, nipping and sucking on the ear love teasingly as he felt her tighten around his hard cock, "I love being inside you... I love making you feel good... I love being able to make your body quiver and clench as you cum for me... I love feeling your cunt tighten around my cock as you cum for me... I wanna feel you cum Baby... I want to cum around my cock and pull me over the edge with you," he whispered as he suddenly tugged on both of her nipples at the same time, sending Natalia into her release, the red head's clenching cunt triggering the archer own orgasm, the couple screaming and roaring each other's names as they climaxed together.

Clint waited until Natalia's waves of her orgasm calmed slightly before he pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and carrying her over to their bed, the two making out passionately but slowly as he walked over to the nest he had permanently made their bed into. The red head couldn't help but moan as her boyfriend laid her on their bed, slowly peppering kisses all over her body as he crawled up her body, taking her hands in his as he pushed his still hard length inside her, their fingers interlaced lovingly as he began to thrust inside her, his thrusts long, slow and deep inside his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna make love to you all night Natalia... You'll be passed out in pleasure by the time I'm done tonight..." Clint whispered into her ear as he hit every right spot inside her...

_*** * * Six Hours (**_**Or So)**_** Later (**_**Who Am I Kidding...?**_** Eight Hours and God Knows How Many More Rounds Later ;) * * ***_

Clint pressed his lips to Natalia's forehead as he slowly untangled himself from her sleep hold, the archer biting his lip nervously as he redressed himself before heading over to the dresser, taking out a metal box. Slowly, the twenty four year old opened the box, revealing a syringe of a strong anaesthetic. Clint sighed as he took the syringe and made his way back over to the bed to where his lover was still asleep, her whole body relaxed as the assassin felt safe with the archer.

Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to Natalia's temple before placing the needle of the syringe to the spot just under the red head's pulse point, closing his eyes as he slowly injected his girlfriend with the anaesthetic. Once the contents of the syringe were in her, Clint gently pulled the needle back out and pressed his lips to Natalia's before slowly pulling away. "I love you Natalia," the archer whispered as he stood back up and disposed of the syringe.

The archer pulled out his phone and hit two, dialling his handler's number. "Coulson, it's Barton... Target is no longer in the competition... Meet me at the locations I'm gonna send you when I hang up... Don't bring back up, you know how much I hate them unless it's Erik, Barney or Maria..." he said into the phone before hanging up, quickly texting Phil the address of the apartment.

Clint threw his phone onto the bed before picking out some clothes to put on Natalia. He chose his favourite hoodie, an old t-shirt, a pair of boxers and sweatpants to put on the red head, making sure that his girlfriend would be comfortable when she woke up from the sedative he had given her. Once she was dressed the archer lay back down behind her, holding her close as he waited for his handler to arrive.

_*** * * An Hour Later * * ***_

Phil paused in surprise as he followed his nephew into the bedroom only to find the _Black Widow_ lying on the bed dressed in what looked to be Clint's clothes. "Clint, your orders were to take her out of the competition," the older man stated, looking at his agent in care with surprise clearly written over the suit's face; the archer had never failed a mission before... what made the _Black Widow_ different from every other target he had ever had? "Fury's gonna kill you," the older man stated before his nephew did something he had never expected.

Suddenly, Clint slammed Coulson against the wall, his fists holding the suits collar dangerously. "If she gets hurt, I'm taking S.H.I.E.L.D. out... I will get out and I will destroy it if the Council or Fury tries to take her away from me," the archer threatened, his stormy grey eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked his uncle in the eye. "Is that clear...?"

Coulson nodded calmly, noticing the protective look in his nephew's eyes. "I will try my best to make sure Fury won't hurt Natalia, Clint... But he will have to give you a punishment mission in response," the suit replied as Clint let go of his collar and walked over to where Natalia was lying sedated on the bed, the archer having dressed her in one of his hoodies and sweatpants before Phil had arrived. "Do you love her Barton...?" he asked, making Clint turn to look at her with his emotions fully revealed by his stormy grey eyes.

"I more than love her Phil... I can't lose her now," Clint replied as he picked his lover up bridal style, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly as he carried her out of the bedroom and the apartment, holding her protectively to his chest.

Phil nodded knowingly, sighing as he realised that his nephew had fallen hard for the _Black Widow_... Now all the suit had to do was convince Fury to not punish the archer too hard; Clint did have a point, Natalia could be an admirable asset if she was given the chance. And Barton wanted to give her the same second chance that Phil had him given him five years beforehand.

**Yeah, I know you guys wanna kill me now... I'm sorry... This was always the plan and I'm sorry for upsetting anyone :( So please let me know what you all thought of this :) Oh and does anyone have an idea over what Natasha has been so tired about? ;) And no, **_**Precious93**_**, **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** and**_**Rennier**_** you guys already know so you can't say :)**

**Oh yeah and if I don't get to post tomorrow, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Guys (Or whatever the equivalent is of your own religion/ beliefs :) I love you all and thank you for the continuous support and love :) I couldn't do it without you all :)**


End file.
